In the field of motor-vehicle technology, it is known to have closure devices in the form of fuel-tank caps for motor vehicles with an internal combustion engine and in the form of charging-plug caps for electrically driven motor vehicles. The fuel-tank caps or the charging-plug caps are usually arranged on a guide device by means of which the fuel-tank caps or the charging-plug caps can be adjusted to between a closed position and an open position. Depending on the design, the fuel-tank cap or the charging-plug cap, as it is being displaced from the closed position into the open position, is displaced either into an inner chamber, i.e. such that is concealed behind a motor-vehicle body, or in the outward direction, i.e. such that it is visible in front of the motor-vehicle body.
DE 10 2014 103 642 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a closure device. The closure device has a cap element which is mounted on the vehicle body in a rotatable manner via bolts. The cap element pivots from the closed position into the open position via rotation about the center axis of the bolts, wherein the cap element executes purely a rotary movement and is pivoted into the inner chamber. The cap element here, in the open position, is arranged more or less perpendicularly to the motor-vehicle body.
The disadvantage with the embodiment described is the deep installation space which is necessary, in a direction perpendicular to the surface area of the motor-vehicle body, in order for the cap element to be arranged in the inner chamber.